warriorufandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
' ' Finn: Finn is a wannabe bard. He’s fourteen. (a MAN by medievalstandards) and just attempting to make his way in the world. He WANTS to take saga studies as a major BUT FIRST he must pass warrioring 101 as a prerequisite. Does this little delicate guy have what it takes? Only time will tell. ''-More Detail-'' age: 14 hair: blond. eyes: lavender. Family: Leenan the witch’s son. Father unknown. Has aunts and grandparents (Leenan’s sisters and parents) he hasn’t met yet in another town. abilities: fast runner, quick climber, plays the harp, Does the length he would go to survive count as an ability? weaknesses: physically weak, easily panicked. likes: rainy days, playing music, singing, parties, fashion. favorite food: cake with icing. hates: The unicorn, horses and anything that reminds him of horses, the smell of cheese,bugs, pain and/or danger, the sight of blood makes him queasy. Other physical attributes of note: ' ' Harv: Harv is the son of a retired soldier, now blacksmith and lives on a goat farm, he herds goats and is considered by his friends the best fighter in class. He was, due to his social and considerate nature, roped into being Finn’s best friend.Harv’s fifteen and likes animals. ''-More Detail-'' age: 15 hair: brown eyes: blue abilities: agile, great sword fighter, can herd goats. weaknesses: falls for any sob story. Is kind of dumb. likes: his family (he’s a family oriented person), quiet sunny days, nature, all animals, swimming, showing off his sword prowess in front of his friends. favorite food: freshly baked bread, strawberries. hates: all the things finn does (mostly when he’s acting girly, because it’s confusing, and when he’s being a jerk), anyone saying anything about his brothers, having to write for class.( he’s scared of fairies, black magic,and the headmaster) Emet: Emet, thirteen, is a seamstress, the only daughter of the Head of the Tailor’s Guild. Emet’s secretly attending Warrioring class dressed as a boy in hopes on becoming a Merchant adventurer and sailing the world. She hates Finn and hopes to one day be driven to kill someone in self defense. ''-More Detail-'' Age: 13 Her dad, head of the tailor’s guild, is trying to get in good with the king so she ends up at several balls, he also brags about her too much which is how she got leenan and finn as clients. She likes to imagine that if she gets into any danger she’ll be totally in control but she probably wont be . She collects pieces of fabric, anything with and interesting weave, color or pattern, she’s been known to steal them of clothing lines, if she likes it enough she sews it on to her dress. Doesn’t like dressing up , but enjoys dressing up other people. Her big dream is to be a merchant adventurer, that’s when you travel the seven seas trading merchandise and frightening the natives, she’s planning to dress up as a boy forever and fight pirates. She thinks her disguise is pretty ingenious … Favorite Food: apples, chestnuts, chicken. Loves: throwing rocks (sometimes at people) ''climbing trees, dressing people up, Hates: finn, leenan, the princess, getting rocks thrown at her, trying to fit in at a ball, dressing up, her hair. Emet’s hair: hopes to one day be its own entity. '''Hevvin:' Hevvin is a unicorn, the spirit of the forest and symbol of all things pure and blessed. He spends his days lurking in the woods killing innocent travelers collecting their skulls to decorate his adorable home in a hollowed out tree. His one failure in life is failing to kill Finn, a wrong he’s obsessed with righting. Also he likes sugar cubes and will eat them STRAIGHT out of your hand. Leenan: Leenan is an evil witch, of the poison your apples type, she terrorizes the kingdom, particularly the nobles. When she’s not causing mayhem and destruction she’s doting on her son, Finn. She’s not married. ' ' Rhodri: Rhodri is Harv’s twelve year old little brother, he’s insanely jealous of Harv and his older brother privileges. He’s a thief when his parents aren’t looking. He’s also best frenemies with Emet.